remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic Releasing Corporation
Atlantic Releasing Corporation, also known as Atlantic Entertainment Group, was an independent film production and distribution company founded by Tom Coleman and Michael Rosenblatt in 1974. Their initial releases were mostly geared to arthouse audiences, with an especially large number of Australian productions, as well as two Brazilian productions, Eu Te Amo and Lady on the Bus, that introduced American audiences to actress Sonia Braga. They shifted their focus to small-budgeted independent films in the early '80s, beginning with the surprise success of Valley Girl in 1983, directed by Martha Coolidge. Night of the Comet, released in 1984, would be their first film to open on over 1000 screens. In 1985, they began a relationship with Paramount Pictures whereby the studio provided them money for larger-scale theatrical releases in exchange for home video and television rights to their films. In January 1989, Atlantic made a new deal with Kartes Video Communications for home video rights to the movies previously covered in the Paramount deal. In August 1995, 20th Century Fox acquired Atlantic's library. In October 1998, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer acquired PolyGram's pre-1996 library. The library was bought by Island Pictures, which was later absorbed into PolyGram Filmed Entertainment. For a number of years, Paramount Pictures had TV and video distribution rights to Atlantic's library, some from their previous deal with the company, and others inherited when Viacom, who had purchased TV rights to many earlier Atlantic releases, merged with Paramount. MGM via Polygram Entertainment now distributes most of the library as a result of purchasing the pre-March 1996 portion of PolyGram's library ended up at MGM. After 9 years after closure causes amidst financial troubles, Atlantic was purchased by 20th Century Fox in August 1998. Among the. Filmography * Montenegro (November 8, 1981) (This is the first film to use the 1st logo in November 8, 1981 to January 17, 1986) * Smash Palace (April 30, 1982) * Come Back to the 5 & Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean (November 12, 1982) (with Paramount Pictures and Viacom Enterprises) * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (November 25, 1983) * Alphabet City (May 4, 1984) * Roadhouse 66 (August 31, 1984) * Night of the Comet (November 16, 1984) * He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword (March 22, 1985) (with Filmation Associates and Saban Productions) * City Limits (September 1, 1985) * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (November 22, 1985) * Heathcliff: The Movie (January 17, 1986) (with Clubhouse Pictures, LBS Communications, McNaught Syndicate and Saban Productions) (This is last film to use the 1st logo in November 8, 1981 to January 17, 1986) * Nomads (March 7, 1986) (This is first film to use the 2nd logo in March 7, 1986 to present) * Water (April 18, 1986) (with HandMade Films) * Echo Park (July 25, 1986) * Extremities (August 22, 1986) * The Men's Club (September 19, 1986) * Modern Girls (November 7, 1986) * Wild Thing (April 17, 1987) (with Paramount Pictures) * Steele Justice (May 8, 1987) (with Paramount Pictures) * Sweet Lorraine (May 8, 1987) (with Paramount Pictures) * Summer Heat (May 29, 1987) * Wish You Were Here (July 24, 1987) * The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (August 21, 1987) * Teen Wolf Too (November 20, 1987) * A Tiger's Tale (February 12, 1988) * Johnny Be Good (March 25, 1988) (with Orion Pictures) * Brain Damage (April 22, 1988) (with Paramount Pictures re-released the film in April 23, 1999) * Stormy Monday (April 22, 1988) * A World Apart (June 17, 1988) * The Great Outdoors (June 17, 1988) (with Universal Pictures and Hughes Entertainment) * A Summer Story (August 11, 1988) (with ITC Entertainment) * Patty Hearst (September 23, 1988) * 1969 (November 18, 1988) * The Return of Swamp Thing (May 12, 1989) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Nelson Entertainment, Millimeter Films and Lightyear Entertainment) * For Queen and Country (May 19, 1989) (with Working Title Films) * Goodfellas (September 19, 1990) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Cool as Ice (October 18, 1991) (with Universal Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and SBK Records) * The Temp (February 12, 1993) (with Paramount Pictures) * Sliver (May 21, 1993) (with Paramount Pictures) * The Thing Called Love (July 16, 1993) (with Paramount Pictures) * What's Eating Gilbert Grape (December 17, 1993) (with Paramount Pictures) * The Air Up There (January 7, 1994) (with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and Interscope Communications) * Blue Chips (February 18, 1994) (with Paramount Pictures) * The Crow (May 13, 1994) (with Paramount Pictures, Dimension Films and Interscope Communications) * True Lies (July 15, 1994) (with 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and Lightstorm Entertainment) * Lassie (July 22, 1994) (with Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures) * The Road to Wellville (October 28, 1994) (with Columbia Pictures, Beacon Pictures and Nelson Entertainment) * Pontiac Moon (November 4, 1994) (with Paramount Pictures) * Demon Knight (January 13, 1995) (with Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures and Full Moon Features re-released the film in October 20, 1995) * Heavyweights (February 17, 1995) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Caravan Pictures) * The Basketball Diaries (April 21, 1995) (with New Line Cinema and Island Pictures) * Braveheart (May 24, 1995) (with Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Icon Productions and The Ladd Company) * Home for the Holidays (November 3, 1995) (with Paramount Pictures, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, Interscope Communications and Egg Pictures) * Sabrina (December 15, 1995) (with Paramount Pictures and Scott Rudin Productions) * Cutthroat Island (December 22, 1995) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Carolco Pictures) * Harriet the Spy (July 10, 1996) (with 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Rastar) * The Adventures of Pinocchio (July 26, 1996) (with New Line Cinema, Warner Bros. Pictures, The Kushner-Locke Company, Savoy Pictures, Empire International, Jim Henson Pictures, ImageMovers, StudioCanal, BBC Films, Lyrick Studios, Pangaea Holdings and Twin Continental Films re-released the film in July 28, 2006 only) * Escape from L.A. (August 9, 1996) (with Paramount Pictures and Rysher Entertainment) * The First Wives Club (September 20, 1996) (with Paramount Pictures and Scott Rudin Productions) * The Relic (January 10, 1997) (with Paramount Pictures, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, Toho, BBC Films and Pacific Western Productions) * Face/Off (June 27, 1997) (with Paramount Pictures and Touchstone Pictures) * Box of Moonlight (July 25, 1997) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Trimark Pictures, Lakeshore Entertainment, Skydance Productions, Interscope Communications, Gary Sanchez Productions and Rai Cinema re-released the film in July 27, 2012 only) * FairyTale: A True Story (October 24, 1997) (with Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Icon Productions) * The Rainmaker (November 21, 1997) (with Paramount Pictures and American Zoetrope) * Hard Rain (January 16, 1998) (with Paramount Pictures, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, Mutual Film Company, BBC Films, Nordisk Film and Toho) * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (May 22, 1998) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Universal Pictures, Summit Entertainment and Rhino Films) * Almost Heroes (May 29, 1998) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Nelson Entertainment re-released the film in May 26, 2000) * Saving Private Ryan (July 24, 1998) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Mutual Film Company and Amblin Entertainment) * What May Dreams Come (October 2, 1998) (with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and Interscope Communications) * Patch Adams (December 25, 1998) (with Universal Pictures and Shady Acres Entertainment re-released the film in December 21, 2007) * Varsity Blues (January 15, 1999) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Geffen Pictures and MTV Productions) * The Thomas Crown Affair (August 6, 1999) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Geffen Pictures) * Animal Farm (October 3, 1999) (with Universal Pictures, The Montecito Picture Company, Savoy Pictures, Seven Arts Pictures, Icon Productions, Jim Henson Pictures, ImageMovers, Trimark Pictures and New World Pictures re-released the film in November 2, 2001) * Supernova (January 14, 2000) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Pitch Black (February 18, 2000) (with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and Interscope Communications) * Return to Me (April 7, 2000) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Big Momma's House (July 2, 2000) (with 20th Century Fox, Regency Enterprises, Runteldat Entertainment, Friendly Productions, Taurus Films and Nina Saxon Film Design) * Men of Honor (November 10, 2000) (with Fox 2000 Pictures and State Street Pictures) * Quills (November 24, 2000) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures, Industry Entertainment and Walrus & Associates) * Kiss of the Dragon (July 6, 2001) (with 20th Century Fox, StudioCanal and EuropaCorp) * Serendipity (October 5, 2001) (with Miramax Films, Rysher Entertainment, Trimark Pictures and Tapestry Films) * The Wash (November 16, 2001) (with Universal Pictures, Lions Gate Films and Aftermath Entertainment) * Black Knight (November 21, 2001) (with 20th Century Fox, Regency Enterprises, Runteldat Entertainment and The Firm Inc.) * Rollerball (February 8, 2002) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Columbia Pictures, Morgan Creek Productions and Mosaic Media Group) * The New Guy (May 10, 2002) (with New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and Revolution Studios) * Blue Crush (August 16, 2002) (with 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) * Welcome to Mooseport (February 23, 2004) (with 20th Century Fox and Mediastream IV) * Soul Plane (May 28, 2004) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Aliens of the Deep (January 28, 2005) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Earthship Productions) * Robots (March 11, 2005) (with 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Pictures, Blue Sky Studios and 4Kids Entertainment) * Hustle & Flow (July 22, 2005) (with Paramount Classics, MTV Films, Nelson Entertainment, Constellation Films, 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks, Motion Picture Corporation of America, New Deal Entertainment and Island Pictures) * The Brothers Grimm (August 26, 2005) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Miramax Films, Atlas Entertainment, The Weinstein Company, Mosaic Media Group and Summit Entertainment) * Wolf Creek (December 25, 2005) (with Miramax Films, Dimension Films, Darclight Films, Mushroom Pictures, Film Finance Corporation Australia, South Australian Film Corporation, 403 Productions and The True Crime Channel) * Basic Instinct 2 (March 31, 2006) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Intermedia and C2 Pictures) * The Night Listener (August 4, 2006) (with Miramax Films and IFC Films re-released the film in March 6, 2015) * Flyboys (September 22, 2006) (with Skydance Productions, Electric Entertainment and Centropolis Entertainment) * Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan (November 3, 2006) (with 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Skydance Productions, Mosaic Media Group, Nurtas Production and Major Studio Partners re-released the film in November 2, 2012) * Rocky Balboa (December 20, 2006) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) * The Flying Scotsman (May 4, 2007) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Geffen Pictures) * The Ex (May 11, 2007) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and The Weinstein Company) * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (July 20, 2007) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Kids' WB Movies, Nintendo, Summit Entertainment, Nelson Entertainment, 4Kids Entertainment and RKO Pictures) * The Seeker (October 5, 2007) (with 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Walden Media) * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (December 25, 2007) (with New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Revolution Studios and Walden Media) * Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (December 23, 2009) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Nintendo and Nelson Entertainment) * Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (September 17, 2010) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Nintendo and Nelson Entertainment) * Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (December 18, 2013) (with Paramount Pictures, Gary Sanchez Productions and Apatow Productions) * UglyDolls (May 3, 2019) (with Paramount Pictures, STX Entertainment, Reel FX Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios, Zomba Films and VH1 Films) * Springload: Demon Knight (October 23, 2020) (with Paramount Pictures, Allspark Pictures, Polygon Pictures, Walden Media, Inti Creates, Technicolor Animation Productions, Troublemaker Studios, Indian Paintbrush and Pascal Pictures)